My Baby's Daddy
by Her Royal Crayness
Summary: It had been a mistake, and now she had to deal with the consequences. She won't tell him, but she can't deny him his right either. Her name is Sakura Haruno, and this is the story of how she and her baby's daddy came to be. Pregnancy and Lemons
1. Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding

**Hey there! Cray again! guess what I found sitting all alone in the depths of a forgotten USP drive at home.**

**This little fucker has been in my possession for a little over 5 years. **

**I know sad isn't it.**

**And so I have taken pity on this little piece of shit and decided to upload it. It's roughly about 40 chapters long, that much I know, and finished, that way you don't have to wait too long between updates.**

**Disclaimer: I own a shoe that if shoved far up enough someone's ass they can taste themselves on it, but sadly I do not own the Rights to Naruto. If I did I would be immensely rich an would live in another country with slaves to do shit for me.**

* * *

You know how sometimes things happen, things one would have never expected to happen. At least not in this lifetime. Mainly because we either give up all hope or just because we become realistic and realize that fantasy of something happening will only ever be that, Just a Fantasy.

But sometimes, the most unexpected things can happen, the things you never thought would happen. They can someday just occur just like that, taking you off guard. Like the most fearsome of beast, surrendering itself to the very people who want to stop it.

Or in this case, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno getting together.

Sakura had come to terms with herself and admitted that her and Sasuke would never happen. Mainly because it appeared he didn't care, not about her not about anyone. Second because it appeared to have been a stage in her life where she appeared to like everything that others liked, she didn't have her own mind and was letting herself be guided by others.

But it didn't mean that the feelings she had developed had just simply gone away. The simple Fan-Girl stage she had gone tough in her younger years, had turned into something real. Some noticed that she wasn't acting all fangirl like when she started not making a fuss about Sasuke every change she got, and it wasn't until a very special friend told her it must have turned into something more.

At the time she had dismissed it, till the day came and she told herself it was a silly childhood crush, and that was all it would remain.

And she was happy with her life at the moment. She was a respectable Medical-Ninja, and a High Ranking Tokubetsu Jōnin. Her life was as perfect as it could be, b her standards.

Then that night happened, and it flipped her world upside down...

* * *

She had just arrived from a very long, and tiring mission.

"Sakura-Chan, you're home." Hinata smiled as she looked up from the book she was reading. Sakura dropped her bag o the floor and walked over to the young Kunoichi and sat beside her.

"Finally! We thought you would never Arrive!" Tenten hollered from her bedroom. "Ino! Get out the fucking shower already, Sakura just got home!" she called as she passed the bathroom door, pounding at it.

"Bitch I just stepped in! i'll be out there in a minute!" Ino snapped back from the inside.

Sakura chuckled and then bounced on the couch as the brunette jumped on the couch beside her. "Yep, I'm home." she chuckled.

"that mission must've been exhausting." Hinata said. "It was, that's why I'm glad it's over." Sakura said.

"I say we hit the clubs to celebrate." TenTen grinned excitedly.

"Do you honestly think I can hit the clubs in a state like this?" Sakura snorted, motioning to her worn out and dirty figure.

"Come on Sakura, All you really have to do is take a shower and take a nap and you'll be fine." Ino replied coming out of the bathroom, a towel draped around herself, laughing slightly.

TenTen smiled. "That really isn't such a bad idea, Ino."

"Of course it wasn't I came up with it." she smirked. "Sor are you guys in or what?" she asked

Tenten pretended not to have heard the first part of Ino's statement and smiled. "You know I am."

Ino turned her head towards the shy purple haired girl. "Hinata?" the girl in question blushed brightly, before nodding her head. "S-Sure." came her reply.

with a broad smile, which honestly looked more like a smirk than a smile, Ino turned her head to the last girl of the group. "Sakura...?"

Sakura shook her head, sigh escaping er lips before a small smile graced her lips, brightening up her tired looking face. "If you think I'm refusing the offer, you would have no right to call yourself my best friends." she replied, looking up to her best friends, who in turn all laughed.

"Well I'm taking advantage that Sakura will be taking a nap and that Yamanaka just took her shower so I can take mine." Tenten said as she clapped her hands together and the headed to the restroom.

"Just be sure t leave enough hot water for me and Hinata!" Sakura called from the living room."

"I can make no promises!" he brunette called from inside the bathroom.

Sakura laughed, turning her head to look at Hinata as she stood. "Come on, we should get some rest, while Tenten showers and Ino figures out what to wear you and I can get some rest." she suggested.

Hinata smiled at Sakura. "I-I suppose you're right." She stuttered and rose from her sea and headed to her room. "See you in a few hours Sakura, I'll wake you after I shower." she said.

Sakura smiled gratefully at the girl. "Thank you Hina." she said, after all, out of all the girl Hinata was the one that took the shortest showers, and Sakura could never be more grateful about it.

Stepping into her room and removing the weapon pouches from her person, Sakura crawled under her covers and stuffed her face between a few pillows.

she thought she faintly heard Tenten shriek from the shower, something about someone using her shampoo before Sakura was enveloped in the blissful state of sleep.

You know, sometimes Sakura would forget that when Ino wanted to celebrate something, she went all out. Sakura had been expecting to go to a club, have a few drinks, dance for a while, maybe flirt with some one -or two someones if she was lucky- and then head home to sleep.

* * *

But she should have know better. When Ino said she waned to Celebrate her return, she means 'Celebrate Her Return'. which in Ino's thoughts included getting everyone wasted till they couldn't even remember their own names, dance like whore's out in the dance floor, and hopefully get laid.

"If we don't do any of that, then what was the point of us getting all sexed up for?" Ino asked while leading Sakura to the bar.

Sakura sighed, and decided that perhaps it was best not to argue, and maybe enjoy herself a little bit. Half a bottle of Vodka, a quarter bottle of Tequila, and two shots of Sake later, Sakura wished she had worn a pair of less high shoes. Quite honestly she felt that if she had another shot of anything, her shoes would sprout wings and have her flying all over the place.

"Sakura! What a surprise to see you here!" a Blonde haired Kunoichi cried excitedly when he spotted her Pink-haired best friend step out of the wall where the restrooms were located at.

The girl swirled around unstably, grinning broadly from ear to ear as she stared with half lidded eyes at the blonde haired ninja running towards her with open arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed with an all too happy giggle, opening her arms as he came and engulfed her in a large bear hug.

"When did you get back? Grandma Tsunade said it would at least be another month before you got back." Naruto said as he wobbled his friend over to he bar and took a stool in which to seat both of them in.

"I gwot bach tis' 'ornin, Hino brought us 'ere to 'elebrate." She slurred out, leaning forward slightly seeing as she wasn't balanced at all, and eventually stumbling off her stool only to be caught by the boy sitting beside her.

Naruto frowned as he seemed to finally realise how drunk the girl was. "Sakura, I think you should go home. You've had enough."

Sakura let out a high pitched laugh and a hiccup "Me? Had enough?" She slurred, still laughing slightly. "Enough? Pshhh I haven't had enough!" she assured and waved a hand in front of the boy's face, and then to prove a point, she unstably stood up and grinned at the boy. "See? I'm fine."

"Really?" Naruto rose a brow. "Can you walk in a straight line from your seat to mine?" he asked. the seats were close, but Sakura would still be forced to at least take two or three steps in her state, and those shoes.

She frowned. "Of coursh I can!" she claimed and then stumbled forward halfway, exclaiming a soft "whoa!" But much to Naruto's surprise, she made it in a straight line and was able to stand straight once she stopped.

Naruto shook his head at the girl and sighed. "You know something, I don't think I want to argue with you right now." He said slowly, frowning as the girl stumbled back on her stool, demanding another drink.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, ordering a beer from the bartender. He didn't bother looking when someone took the seat beside his. But after a while the peanuts caught his attention and he reached over for them.

This caused the person beside him to let out an all too familiar grunt of annoyance.

"Hn."

Naruto looked beside him with wide eyes, not having expected to see 'him of all people here. "Sasuke?" asked in disbelief.

The raven haired man barely acknowledged him. "Hn."

Naruto frowned. "The hell are you doing here?" he asked. In turn Sasuke did not reply, and continued to ignore his blonde teammate as he turned to the barman and ordered another shot of Tequila

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know, if I didn't know you any better I'd say you haven't gotten some decent pussy in a while and are looking forward to getting desperately laid." he said bitterly as he took another swig from his beer.

Sasuke glared at the blonde before downing his shot. "Shut up." The onyx eyed man hissed, his throat blazed at the strong alcoholic substance.

"Oh, look who we 'ave here... if it isn't the almighty Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura slurred bitterly from her stool. "Mister I 'ave a stick up my ass crack, so don't talk to me. I'm such and emo kid with a taste for-" Sauka was cut off by Naruto kicking her stool, causing her to wobble and nearly fall over it.

"It appears that no matter how old you get, no matter how long I go without seeing you, you're still as annoying, if not more." He tediously said.

Sakura smirked. "I know I am, but at least I don't have a problem with my sex life." she said. "I heard from one of your fan-girls that you've been having trouble keeping them satisfied."

Sasuke's grip on his shot glass tightened to the point where it shattered in his grip. Feeling suddenly as if she had accomplished something great,

Sakura stumbled over to the dance floor.

It didn't take her long to get a man's attention and Sakura, in her drunken state, was feeling a little to happy to follow the man into a dark corner of the club, where she wrapped her arms around his neck, a seductive smile made its way to her lips.

"You're a sexy little minx aren't you?" he man purred as he kissed his day down her neck.

Naruto watched the scene with wide eyes, something didn't feel right and quite frankly he doubted that things between Sakura and that man would end well.

Sasuke on the other hand was getting cleaned off by the barman and currently had another shot glass in hand, the bottle at his side, for he was now being the one to pr himself his shots.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed as he gripped at the raven man's shirt. This caused Sasuke to turn to him with a deal look in his eyes. "What the fuck is it you want Naruto?" he growled

Naruto dismissed his anger and pointed to where Sakura was. "That's not going to end well." he said worriedly. Sasuke's eyes followed the direction of Naruto's finger, the enraged look on his face replaced, if only for a moment with utter shock, before he pulled on the Emotionless mask and stood from his seat and began to make his way over to the pink haired nuisance and the man she was currently removing the shirt off.

Sakura and said man were heading to the exit when Sakura was vigorously yanked away from the man and dragged to the eit in front of the man. "What the fuck is your problem Asshole! Can't get laid so you have to cock block me?" Sakura spat at the onyx eyed bastard.

He glared back at her, eyed filled with annoyance. "Stupid annoying, ungrateful bitch." he muttered, though it wasn't low enough for Sakura not to hear.

Sakura smirked. "Oh I get it, you wanted to teach me a lesson for what I told you back there don't you Sasuke." Sakura purred, laughing like a maniac.

"Listen, I know you're drunk, and would love to toss your panties off to the first man who shows you some sprinkle of attention, but listen hear the only reason I pulled you away from that little prick is because of the sole reason that you looked ready to pass out, and that type of man wouldn't have given to shit flying fucks about that. He would have raped you and left you somewhere." he seethed

Sakura shook her head, a slight smile toying at her small pink lips. "I think..." she stepped loser to him, a cold finger tracing the outline of his jaw and down to his neck. "You wanted me all for yourself..." she whispered in his ear.

His entire body stiffened when he felt her lips touch his ear, her teeth nibbling softly at the tender flesh of earlobe. She humming pleasantly as she kept on nibbling on his ear, making something inside him swirl.

He knew that feeling... It was something he was accustomed to feeling for Women,... the only feeling he ever had for them...

One of her arms slid around his neck, the other down to his shoulder blade, continuing lower down to his waist, skillful hands un-tucked his shirt before her nimble fingers traced the contours of his abdomen from under his shirt.

His eyes shut tight as her cold and soft little hands caressed his muscles, making him feel almost blissful. Her skilled hands caressed his muscles expectedly, while she still nibbled softly on his ear. A smirk toyed on her lips at the sighed of him.

She had him at her power now, and it felt good. And she wanted more...

Her lips left his ear and trailing her nose up his hear, down it again to his jawline and behind his ear. Sasuke thought she was done toying with him, done proving a point, but that thought was immediately dismissed as he felt something cool and wet toy with the vain that pulsed the blood from his heart to his head.

The uchiha's eyes squeezed themselves eyes shut, resisting the temptation. Her mouth opened to speak, and out came the most seductive words he had heard her speak, and never thought he would hear. "...You like that don't you?" She whispered sexily in his ear, licking the back of his ear again.

His eyes snapped wide open and he suddenly had her backed up against a wall, his soft albeit skilled lips pressed against hers in a lusting and bruising kiss.

This Feeling he had...

...it was lust.

It was from this point that things spilled out of control, moral flew out the window, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

He had teleported them to her apartment, leaving behind them a small puff of smoke produced by their chakra.

As she was slammed against the wall of her apartment a soft moan escaped her glossy pink lips. Sasuke's taunting lips trailing down to the pulse in her neck, sucking viciously on it, leaving no doubt in her mind that she would surely have a hickey in that very spot the next morning.

All the while his hands were busy with her clothes, and she gasped when he ripped off her bra, exposing her breasts to him. "If you tear it you buy me a new one." she hissed.

"I'll get you one later." he spoke, his mouth then left her neck immediately and she gasped breathlessly as his lips rounded one of her breasts, feeling his tongue swirl around the peak skilfully.

Her finger's locked themselves in his hair, her eyes half lidded, and her mind buzzing and ecstasy. "S-Sasuke..." She breathed, gripping his hair tighter as he sucked harshly on her nipple. She moaned again as she felt one of his hands grab her unoccupied breast while the other went down to her ass and gripped tightly at it.

It took her a moment to realize that she was suddenly against her bedroom door, but she discarded the fact that she did not know exactly how it was that had happened.

Blasted Alcohol.

His mouth left her breasts, only to slam back against her lips in a bruising kiss, making her moan in his mouth. Her hand eagerly searched for the doorknob, while he kissed her lustfully, his tongue darting into her mouth and exploring her hot cavern. She was too amazed by his kissing skills, her hand still desperately searching for the doorknob.

She gasped as she felt his hand slide under her skirt, making his way up her thigh. Her hand finally found the doorknob and she pulled it open, making them stumble down into the bedroom floor. His weight fell over hers , knocking the air out of her with a groan. A groan which was soon replaced by a soft gasp when she felt him caress the inside of her thigh.

Sweat dripped down from her forehead, and she was dazed by the heat building between them with each passing second... or was it the alcohol?

Sakura moaned at the feeling of his tongue still roughly exploring her mouth, and she smirked, flipping him over so she was on top, earning her a grunt from the male suddenly below her.

Her mouth tore away from his, receiving a low hiss from the Uchiha, which only switched to a groan as she kissed his chest, kissing her way down to his waistband. She recalled that somewhere in her drunken state she had removed it from his person, she just couldn't recall when it was exactly, but was too busy kissing the man and hurriedly trying to remove his pants to care.

A Seductive smile graced her features when she accomplished her mission - the removal of his pants - as her hands plunged down in his boxers, taking in hand his arousal.

Her grin grew wider as she saw him shut his eyes tightly, his head lying on the floor, and if her ears didn't deceive her, she thought she very clearly spit out a muted fling of explisitives. She watched amusedly at how he seemed to writhe under her touch, trying hard to keep his expressions tightly under control, not wanting her to have the best of him.

She was caught off guard as she was suddenly flipped over and on the bed, kissed senseless by the Uchiha she had been pleasing only a few seconds ago. Her fogged mind could not figure out how this man had flipped her over and carried her from the floor to the bed in even less then a second, but she didn't care since she was too busy moaning into his addicting albeit extremely talented mouth.

Her mind seemed to not have noticed she was only in underwear, before she felt his fingers traced her curves at her waist. Sasuke was so fast and talented, it was so amazing to feel him work onto her.

She moaned as she felt his weight come down on her, his arousal poking through the fabric of his boxers, and wrapped her legs around his waist, earning a low growl from him as he aimed to suck on her neck again. Soft moans escaped her lips as he kissed and sucked on her neck, and she knew she would have hickeys in the morning from such harsh force.

His hands grabbed the lace of her panties and he ripped them off, making her smirk. She leaned and nibbled on his earlobe softly, receiving as low groan of pleasure from the man who was still kissing her neck. "Impatient, aren't we Sasuke?" She whispered breathlessly in his ear.

Sasuke smirked on her neck. "You have no idea." He whispered huskily.

Sakura giggled, then gasped at the feeling of his member poking at her entrance. Her hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, and in a matter of seconds, he had slammed into her deeply, making a sheer moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

They both held still for a moment as they shivered, suddenly both feeling very complete. Sakura wasn't a virgin, that much was obvious, but as a Ninja, Sasuke knew better than to ask if it had been lost in a romantic form or if it had not. And he made a note not to ask if he had been better or just as good as her first.

Sakura shuddered at the feeling of his hot ragged breath on her skin, but answered nothing as he slid out and slammed back deeper into her.

Her mouth was parted as he repeated the same motion, trying to get deeper each time, breathless gasps slipping out at the pleasure building up.

His sweaty chest brushed against her upper body, his lips never making contact with her skin as he thrust in and out of her at a rough and deep pace, over and over again. His shallow and unstable breathing resounded in her ear, only making everything that more pleasurable.

That more real.

Her mind was blurred, and she was lost as they made love to each other... No ... this couldn't be called making love. But in her drunken state she had lead herself to believe such things, and while she knew it would hurt her to snap back into reality, she knew she had to do so.

If only for her own good.

She arched her back, letting out a sheer and loud moan of pleasure as he quickened his pace. Her hand locked in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, only for him to look away, grunting a harshly at her as he quickened his pace and continued ramming into her roughly.

Her eyes tightened in pain and pleasure, shock and hurt. She let the four emotions swirl in her system and embed themselves into her mind.

This was just a fuck. A One-Nighter. A Night of Passion, or perhaps only lust. Something with no strings attached.

A lesson for both of them even.

But this wasn't love...

Her body was ecstatic, feeling more blissful than it ever had felt before, but inside she was torn eyes sparkled with hurt and heartbreak, but her lips betrayed her and let loud moans escape.

She wasn't sure what she should be feeling, so she let hersfeld be ruled by her carnal needs.

Her back arched and her mouth gaped, eyes shut tightly as he slammed into her soft spot continuously. She felt a tight little knot form into her stomach, tightening even more with each thrust he made. Something seemed to burn at her eyes as he moved above her without looking at her, soft grunts escaping his lips, eyes shut tight as he moved above her.

The knot in her stomach seemed to have exploded, and she knew she had come. And as she came, he did too, and collapsed on top of her. His hot breath fanned her sweaty body but he rolled off of her quickly, his breathing ragged as he lay beside her, his back facing her.

Sakura had never before known what it felt like to be used. Never. But she knew now. And though Sasuke had not been her first, he had been the first to only use her for his own pleasure.

Sakura turned on her side, her breathing ragged too, and her mind disbelieving as she refused to accept the truth. Her eyes stared at the Uchiha's back, before she bit her lip and turned on the other side, her hands gripping the sheets tightly.

At least one good thing would come of this, she would never have to see him again, at least not like this anymore. It was after all just a fling.

And somehow it comforted her some. . .

But not enough.


	2. The future's open wide, beyond believing

**Okay, While I wasn't going to update this fic until ... Next Wednesday, the response I got for this was pretty amazing. I mean, two hours after I posted over 300 Hits? 2 Faves -I know not that much- and 4 follows, and like... I think 5 reviews, you guys made me cave.**

**So here I am exploring my Pen-drive to bring you the next chapter of my babies Daddy. I have to admit that I was very surprised to find this little piece of shit still existed, quite honestly I though I had deleted the file from the Memory.**

**It appears to me that I based it a little around my first pregnancy, and now years later I saw that both my grammar and the way I wrote was atrocious, and so I basically re-wrote the whole thing and this came out.**

**So I'm glad to know that this wasn't a total disaster as it could have been, which it mainly the reason I never got around to uploading it in the first place, but now it's been edited and I needed to toss out things I wasn't going to use anymore so ...It's basically a win-win situation, I toss out shit that's broken and won't ever be used again, and you guys get a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I own a gun, but I do not own Naruto... But my gun makes me happy enough xD**

* * *

A cold breeze blew through the window, causing a certain Emerald eyed Kunoichi to wake. Her eyes fluttered open, but she made no attempt to leave the bed she laid on. She refused to move, even though something inside her still wanted to turn around, and peek at the side of the bed she knew would be empty. But she couldn't deny that she was hoping to find Sasuke sleeping there beside her.

But she knew better, one does not wake up with the person you just had sex with, not unless it was more than just a fuck. And Sakura knew this was not the case with her and Sasuke, but, that didn't mean that it made her feel any better. She was only grateful it didn't make her feel worse.

But after a while the sorrow sank in, filling her empty being with sadness and grief. Her hands gripped the thin white sheets, tightly holding onto them as she refused to cry while her mouth remained firmly closed, teeth gritting together in hope hold back the big salty tears that threatened to fall from her glassy orbs.

Why was she feeling this way, this wasn't her first one nighter, hell it was sure not to even be her last. So why did this one make her fell….. So Wrong….?

She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she did not hear the familiar voices call her name from the hall. And she hurriedly rubbed at her eyes to wipe the tears away before they spilled. Her bedroom door burst open, causing her to straiten up into a sitting position and pretend she hadn't been awake for the longest time wallowing in self pity.

But she should have known by now that she was one of the worst actress and an even worse liar, in all of Konoha. So all it took was one solid look at the Pink haired Naked Kunoichi in bed for her three best friends to change from their giddy and happy mood to a worried one.

"...Sakura is everything okay?" Tenten asked softly as she took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Sakura smiled forcefully, doing her best to act alright. "I'm okay, don't worry." She said in a mildly firm voice, although it was slightly quivering.

The three friends frowned. "You don't look alright Sakura. What happened?" Ino asked "Do I need to kick the crap out of some one?"

"Nothing, I'm okay really."Sakura continued to assure.

Tenten raised a brow. "You don't look fine at all Sakura. I mean I thought you would be happy since we saw the apartment has been kind of thrashed around and the only guy we saw you disappear with was _Sasuke_." Ino paused, seeing Sakura's expression drop at his name. "...Did something happen with him?" Hinata asked softly, joining Tenten and Sakura on the bed.

Locks of pink hair fell in her face as she dropped her head down low, hiding her face completely. Ino looked at the others worriedly, seeing a she was the one who knew Sakura the longest, and she always knew when something wasn't right with the pink haired woman. But it was Tenten and Hinata who first caught sight of the tears that were slowly making their way down her nose and staining the white sheets.

"Sakura why are you crying? Did Sasuke hurt you?" Tenten asked.

"No." she shook her head. _Not in the physical sense anyway… _she added mentally

"Did he say something that hurt you?" Ino added "You should know better than to listen to that asshole without a soul" she chided.

She shook her head again. "No, No he didn't say anything to me, we didn't even speak." She assured.

Surprising everyone, Hinata spoke in a soft voice. "...You …. Um…. You thought it all meant something more…?" she asked.

Sakura visibly stiffen this caused the other three girls in the room to widen their eyes. "Oh, my gosh Sakura, we're so sorry…!" Tenten spoke softly, her had at her mouth.

A choked sob escaped Sakura's lips. Ino strode over to her and sat beside her, pulling her close to a tight embrace. She returned the hug and held on to her for dear life, her face no longer covered by her pink locks and now exposing her heart broken face.

"I just don't get it you know….. I thought I was over him….." she sobbed.

Tenten could do nothing, but stare at her broken hearted friend. Hinata crawled over to Sakura and rubbed her back in soothing circles. "It'll be okay, well help you through this." She promised.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend's hollering, his voice most likely to be heard miles away, but continued hitting the dummy roughly, ignoring the blonde as he stopped beside him, panting. And he continued to ignore him as he attempted to regain his breath; instead he concentrated on shooting a shuriken at the training dummy, the one right behind the one he was currently beating the crap off.

Naruto grinned broadly, _more like an idiot_ Sasuke thought, and casually leaned against one of the dummies, grinning cleverly at the raven haired man. "What that retarded look on your face for?" he asked.

"Where exactly did you go to after you kicked Sakura out the Club?" Naruto asked slyly, his clever grin growing wider.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grunting his usual, "Hn."

Naruto laughed. "You know I saw a couple of your fan girls leave after you, I bed you took one of them home…" Naruto slyly said, wiggling his eyebrows at the man.

Sasuke did not want to answer, and for that Naruto knew he was right. "Was she any good?"

To that Sasuke only smirked, causing Naruto to laugh. "You bastard, you had a good lay and you won't give me any details!" He exclaimed, winking at Sasuke as he slung an arm around his shoulder. To this Sasuke scowled, and tried to push away the boy.

"Say, do I know this girl?"

Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "...Why?"

Naruto laughed. "Well, she was a good lay for you and that doesn't happen very often that you find one! So I want to know who the lucky girl was!"

Sasuke looked at him blankly. "That has got to be one of the stupidest reasons you have ever given me." He replied flatly. Naruto rolled his eyes. So, do I know her?" he repeated ignoring the statement.

No reply came from the Uchiha, instead Sasuke only glared at Naruto, which could really only mean one thing. "That means she's a ninja then." He nodded. "Was she one of the Rookie Nine?"

More silence from the Uchiha. "That will be a yes too." Naruto nodded. "Now let's see…... Ino was there the whole time, and Hinata and Tenten too...unless..." Naruto's mind went blank at the realization.

Then there was the rage. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU SLEPT WITH SAKURA!"

And anyone within a mile radius was able to hear the knuckle headed ninja's proclamation. Because let's face it, that man has got to have the loudest voice in all of Konoha.

* * *

Rumors started flying around all of Konoha, even Tsunade got word of it, and it took Sakura some time to confront the woman and tell her the truth of what had happened.

But now, nearly two months later, Sakura had learned to mute out the shushed words the Villagers spoke of her. They weren't anything but words, without even a hint of the truth in them.

Besides she had other things in mind. Like how she felt as if she would need to walk around the village with a facial mask. Not because of the shame, but because everything made her sick now. And she meant everything. Ranging from the Morning breeze, to food, from the smell of her Fridge, to the very hygienic bathroom in her apartment.

She'd been sick for nearly, what was it now, three - four weeks? Sure she was able to get a few pounds off her person, about 10 pounds to be exact. And sure it was amazing to be able to fit into the things in the back of her closet, but there was something haunting the Pink haired Kunoichi in the back of her mind.

And so, light headed and nauseous as she was, she was headed to the pharmacy store to confirm her suspicions. With a sigh she continued to walk on the rocky ground, her eyes fixated on the stones forming the path. Her mind wandered elsewhere, thinking of anything but the possibilities, she was hoping would turn false.

She was doing well in distracting herself, that is until the most disgusting sent hit her nose and made her turn on the spot and look for the nearest trash bin so she could deposit the saltine crackers she had been eating all day.

But she instead bumped face fist into someone, who made her feel all that more sick. "Can't you watch where you're going?" he snapped.

"Ever heard of a fucking shower?" she gagged and headed to the pharmacy, completely avoiding him. Or at least she attempted to.

"Hey, I bought you that thing." He called holding out a brown paper bag. "I stick to my word; I tore it I bought it." He called.

"Keep it, I don't want anything of yours." She said walking inside the pharmacy. _It probably won't fit me anymore anyway….._

"Arrogant bitch." He said. _Matters not, she made me buy it for her, I just have to make sure it gets in her position, what she does with it afterward is up to her._ He thought and made his way to the Pinkette's apartment.

* * *

She walked all the way to the back of the store and made her purchases, paid for them, and received a wary smile from the shop keeper. "I hope you get the result you yearn for." He told her kindly, looking at the home pregnancy test.

Sakura smiled back at him. "Pass or Fail, it's something I'll have to live with." She answered. The old man nodded and handed her a bottle of water. "The restroom is that way." He gestured to the back.

"Thank you." She said taking the water bottle and downing it as she headed to the restroom. It took he a while to want to go pee, and when she did she was so nervous she nearly dropped the sick in the toilet water.

She was a nervous wreck, she even threw up a couple of times, yes it was that bad. She didn't want to be alone when she got the result so she capped the test and walked over to the front. "Done already Miss?" the shop keeper asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No… I just…couldn't be alone when I read out the results." She admitted. The man nodded. "Understandable. Take a seat." He gestured to the counter. "Now, how much time do you have left?" he asked once Sakura was seated.

"It said Five minutes, two have gone by and I just need to wait for three …." She sighed. "Do these things even work?" she asked. "I mean, do they really tell you how far along you are? When I saw them on the commercial I thought it was a load of bull, but here I am, and this was the first one I thought of buying" she chuckled dryly.

The Man chuckled, let's call him Chen. "I've been told by the ladies that purchase them that they tend to be off by a week or two, but they're some of the most efficient Home Pregnancy test on the market." He assured.

Sakura sighed. "Well even if it were off by a month, I would still know when it was that this whole thing happened; I haven't exactly had the most active sex life in a while." She admitted.

Chen frowned. "And why is that?" he asked.

Sakura raised a brow. "Have you not heard the rumors, do you not know who I am, or are you being nice to me?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm an old man, rarely step out of my shop, see my house is on the second floor. And I don't really care what people have to say about other people, everyone is entitled to some privacy, and I don't see reason to meddle in them, taking that I wouldn't like others meddling in mine." He huffed.

Sakura chuckled. "This Village needs more people like you Chen." She said. Chen smiled in return. "I have some food here if you would like some." He offered.

Sakura made a face. "Not to be rude or anything but I haven't been able to keep anything but Oranges and pickles down so…. I think it best I refuse." She smiled.

Chen frowned. "Alright then, More for me." He said as he pulled out a salt shaker a bowl of tuna, some mayonnaise and Saltine crackers. Sakura smiled bashfully. "Second thought, I wouldn't mind some Crackers…" she admitted.

Chen laughed and handed her a pack. "Here you go, and try them with mayonnaise, they settle your stomach a lot faster." He said as he prepared himself a cracker with tuna and mayo and ate it.

Sakura smiled and did as he suggested and moaned in delight. "They're really good." She said. Chen chuckled. "there was a time in my life in which the only thing I could eat were those things, was held captive you see, and then I fell sick and still I ate those, they make even a dying man feel better." He joked.

Sakura laughed. "I won't know about _that_ but they sure are good." She chuckled. They then ate in silence, Sakura ended up putting salt in nearly all her crackers and by the time it came to look at the stick, she had downed nearly half the salt.

Sakura took a deep breath as she brought the stick to her with shaking hands. "Relax Sakura, it will be alright." He assured. Sakura sighed and nodded. "right." She said and then looked at the results.

In the pregnancy Box: _Positive_

Term box: 9-_10 weeks._

Her breath hitched and she chocked on a sob.

Yeah, those numbers were about right. Off but about right.

"There there Sakura, it will be alright, these things aren't always right, it might just be a false, but you do need to go to the Clinic to get a real test done." He said.

Sakura nodded, she knew his was right, but quite frankly, she knew it would be in vain. "I'll be going now, Take care Chen." She said as she slid off the counter and walked to the exit.

"Be careful now Sakura." He said.

* * *

She made it to the Hospital in a daze, unsure of how she had walked across the village so fast.

She looked up when she reached the entrance, her heart pounding painfully inside her chest. Her left hand tightly fist around the Test she had taken a while ago. Her breathing ragged.

She just knew that no matter how many different test she made on herself, she was positive the end result would always be that: Positive.

And honestly there was very little Sakura could do to change that.

She walked up to the front desk, where the Attendant smiled at her, she could tell It was a fake, not to mention forced smile from a mile away. "Hello Ms, Haruno, We weren't expecting you here today? Is it not you day off?" she asked.

"It is, but I have a few things that I need to get, I've been feeling terribly unwell and I need to get a checkup." She informed.

The young woman nodded. "I'll call up a nurse right away for you." She said. Sakura shook her head. "Shizune is the only one I will let anywhere near me with a needle." She informed. "And I know where her office is, so don't worry, remain seated and I'll go look for her." She smiled and made her way to Shizune's office.

Shizune was a little more than surprised to see Sakura there, and when she said she was sick she nearly sent Sakura into more of a panic than she already was. "I'm alright Shizune, honestly all I need is a blood test to see what I have, if it will make you feel any better, I'll read the results to you and we can-"

"That would be a great idea, I don't think I could read your results even if you weren't sick!" she said nervously, causing Sakura to smile. "Come on, just take the sample and we'll send it to the labs." She said.

Shizune nodded and did just that, sending the blood sample to the Labs with an _urgent_ label. "You're results should be here in about thirty minutes." She told Sakura.

The Pinkette raised a brow. "Thirty minutes, but they take two hours…. You put it Urgent? For me?" she asked with a smile. Shizune smiled. "Of course I did." She said. Sakura smiled gratefully at her, quite honestly she would have lost her mind in those two hours. Gods bless Shizune.

Those Thirty minutes were the longest thirty minutes Sakura had ever heard off. "Haruno, Sakura?" a nurse called at Shizune's door.

"That would be me." She said. Shizune looked up from her paper work stared fearfully at the papers in the younger nurse's hands.

"You're lab results." She smiled and handed them to Sakura, who quickly thanked the woman and closed the door behind her.

Shizune was beside her in a flash. "What do they say?" she asked.

Sakura smiled at her. "Let's see…" she said with fake calmness, or maybe it wasn't as fake as much as it was forced. She read out each category and it's results, till she got o pregnancy. A Capitalized POSITIVE lay there.

"So what does Pregnancy say?" Shizune asked when Sakura skipped over the result. "Negative." Sakura lied with a smile.

Shizune looked relieved, and Sakura felt guilty, but if she knew she was pregnant right now, before she made up her mind as to what she would do with the child, and Tsunade got word of it, she would never hear the end of it.

They said their goodbyes and Sakura pocketed her results before she left for home. It wasn't until she was back at her apartment that she remembered that the Doctors who performed the analysis kept a copy of the results, and she cursed herself.

She just hoped that Shizune wouldn't be too mad at her.

It took her the remainder of the day and part of the night for her to decide what she was doing with the baby inside of her.

She couldn't very well kill the innocent thing, it hadn't done any wrongs. To it was either Adoption or Keeping it. Adoption would require for her to tell Sasuke that it was his so he could also sigh the required paperwork.

So that only left her with one end solution. She would have to keep it, and of course she might even have to lie about the parenthood of her child, but it would have to be for its best.

She sighed and headed over to the shower, thankful that the other girls were either fast asleep or simply not home. She took her shower, letting the hot water relax her tense muscles and clear her mind. She didn't step out till she felt the cold water tart falling at her back.

She walked over to her bedroom in a towel while she looked for something to wear to bed. She looked at her closet and pulled out an over sized T shirt and tossed it on the bed and then headed to her drawers to pull out some underwear.

It was then she noticed the paper bag. _Bastard had no right to come here and leave them here; I told him I didn't want them._ She thought angrily. She pulled out the bra from inside the bad so she could take a look at it and see which of her friends would like it best. But she saw that it was one the exact match to the one he had ripped.

It was a larger than the last and so there was a possibility it would still fit her…. She shook her head and tossed the garment in the trash and pulled out some panties and pulled them on. She went to grab her tee and then went to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ino asked her.

Sakura, who had been lost in thought, snapped her sight up to the woman standing at her door. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked a little dazed.

"I asked if you were feeling alright, I mean, I know you haven't been feeling well for a while and lately you've been sleeping all day, and I thought it very strange that the Hospital hasn't called to see why you haven't showed up, and well… did you get fired or something?" she asked.

Sakura smiled at her best friend. "yeah, I'm alright, and well, I asked for my vacations, I should be getting back to work soon, Tuesday for sure, don't worry about it." She smiled.

Ino frowned. "You've been so out of it since Monday, you only eat things with salt, and you've been sleeping 16 hours a day, I mean, we all knew you were tied but…"

"I'm fine." Sakura replied quickly.

Ino narrowed her eyes at her. "Well, if you're fine then get dressed, it's Friday." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura mentally cursed herself. "I can't go with you guys." She said. Across the hall she heard something clatter to the floor, and she was sure that Tenten had dropped something in shock.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the brunette appeared at her door with wide shocked eyes. "What the fuck….. Sakura, you _never_ say no to a club, especially not on a Friday, its girls night, and… Free Bar and…. What's wrong with you?!" she demanded.

"Bitch, I want to see you get yourself out of this one." She said. Sakura flicked her off. "Choke on it." She said.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you, are you alright?" Hinata asked entering the bedroom.

Sakura smiled sweetly at her two best friends. "I am. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Maybe it was the fact that you refused to go clubbing?" Tenten said matter-of-factly. "Did it ever occur to you that I might just be tired of the same routine, I mean, why do we have to hit the clubs every Friday I mean –

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done to Sakura!?" the Weapons Mistress demanded already reaching for a Kunai from beneath her leather skirt.

"I'm right here, and I grew up! I can't carry on being reckless all the time, It's not just-" she cut herself off before she really got herself into some sort of trouble.

Hinata finally spoke in a soft voice, her head shaking. "Sakura this is not like you." She said softly, sitting down beside her friend who looked away. "What is going on? You know you can tell us right?"

Sakura looked at her, eyes now filled with tears. "I..." _Damn fucking hormones! Is there anything I won't burst into tears now?! _ She thought bitterly as she tried to wipe the tears away.

Ino sighed and made her way to Sakura before she softly spoke. "You know you can trust me, Tenten and Hinata. We're all here for you, no matter what... what's wrong?"

Sakura looked at her friends, her eyes filled with tears again which threatened to spill. "...I'm pregnant." She said her voice breaking.

The three friends gaped.

"No Fucking way…." Ino gasped in utter shock. "Please don't tell me Sasuke is your Baby Daddy." She said a little too loudly.

"Wait, what?" another voice asked in utter confusion.

"Fuck…" Sakura muttered.

All heads turned towards the newcomer, seeing Shikamaru standing in front of the open door, looking surprised for once. Behind him was the grey haired man who had at one time been Sakura's Sensei, and he was looking directly at her, his single visible eye utterly stunned.

"...Sakura?" Kakashi asked in a tone that was not accusing not demanding, but it was obviously disappointed and questioning, trying to confirm what they had both heard.

The four girls blinked, and Sakura couldn't help but to close her eyes, nodding as she bit her lip.

His dark eyes saddened. "Well... this surely is a surprise." He sighed walking inside the apartment and closing the door behind him.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked as he walked into her room.

"Come on girls, we should Leave Sakura and their Sensei to talk." Ino said as she shoved Shikamaru and the other three girls out the room and out the door.

Sakura sobbed and nodded. Kakashi took a seat beside his old student and embraced her in a hug and let her cry. He din't ask any questions, and only let her tell him what she wanted to say, which was very little.

"Will you tell him?" he finally asked. Sakura shook her head. "I can't… I won't" she said more determinately.

"It will come out eventually, and the longer you take to tell him or for him to figure things out, the worse things could get." He said.

"He doesn't need to know it's his." She said. Kakashi frowned. "What about when it's born, it will have some of his attributes." He pointed out.

"He's not the only man in Konoha with Raven hair and Onyx eyes." She said. "If it comes to it, I'll modify a picture of my father, no one here know him, he died before I was born." She said.

"What about the Sharingan, if the child ever does develop it, he will know." He said.

"Again, he's not the only living person with that bloodline. I know of two others." She said quickly.

"You mean…"

"Yes, you and Itachi, all I have to do it perfect my background story and I can let him to believe that his brother or even you could be the father." She said with sudden determination.

"I would I appreciate it if I was kept out of the picture." He said scratching his head, turning slightly red from under his mask.

Sakura nodded. "I'll pretend the mission I was on caused the pregnancy, it will be a week or so off, but it's the best thing I have for now." She said.

"But you didn't go looking for Itachi on that mission, he would have been notified." Kakashi pointed out.

"Who's to say I can't lead him to believe I ran into him, Naruto has run into him on more than one occasion, and so have I, this mission might not have been any different from the others." She said sternly.

Kakashi sighed. "Why not just tell him the truth. Lying will leave you with nothing good, especially when he finds out that you've been lying to him.

"I guess I'll just have to avoid him then." She said."He can't know that I carry his child. He just can't know.

* * *

_To know Why, Hope Dies._


	3. To know why, hope dies

**Guess what peeps! I'm back with Chapter three!**

**I'm so happy for he responses this story has gotten! And I'm glad to see someone noticed that I was indeed using the Lyrics of 'Trading Yesterday's Shattered'.**

**I do believe i had been listening to the song when writing to this the first time around because I even left a little foot note at the end of the chapters. and I did my math and the lyrics might have enough lines to title all of my chapters, if I'm missing any I'll try to give them an equally good title and if I have them left over I'll probably include them at the last chapter.**

**so without further adieu, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do believe I'm running out of decent, funny witty worth reading disclaimers….. crap… I own an over active imagination which tends to abandon me when I most need it, and gives me the most awesomemest of plots! But I don't own Naruto! Fuck!**

* * *

Has it ever happened to you that when you want to avoid something that something ends up finding its way to you?

Say for instance you're standing outside of your job, and you're waiting for some sort of transport to pass by so you can go home but it never comes, jet when you have a ride home, said transport is passing and passing and passing. And one is left to ponder in: Where the fuck where you when I needed you's.

This is basically how Sakura felt, she had been trying quite hard to avoid running into Sasuke, and failing miserably, mainly because it was a direct order from Lady Tsunade. Seeing as the Raven haired Uchiha seemed to be causing quite the amount of stress on her pupil and Sakura needed to have a Stress Free environment for the rest of her pregnancy.

Which is also part of the reason she gave the Pink haired Kunoichi early Maternity leave, on the view of a high risk pregnancy.

It had been shortly after she had returned to work at the hospital. Shizune had been avoiding her, and whenever Sakura saw her she seemed to have a hurt look in her eyes. Sakura had wanted to speak to her, explain why she had lied, but she didn't get much of a chance.

It had been a Wednesday, and patients were rolling into the hospital like crazy, while no accidents had been reported it appears everyone had fallen on some sort of agreement to all have a personal accident or get sick on the same day. It had been stressful, and Sakura had been up and down the Hospital quite a few times. Tsunade was there as well because they lacked personnel to attend to everyone.

She was coming down the stairs when she began to feel light headed, so she stopped for a minute to regain her breath and clear her mind, also, to stop herself from throwing up for the twentieth time in under two hours. She thought she was feeling better when she began making her way down the stairs again when she felt a very sharp pain near her cervix. She gasped out and froze mid step, breathing deeply. The pain went away and Sakura stepped down again and the pain returned to her with a vengeance.

She cried out and clutched at her stomach, her emerald orbs glassing over with tears, fear clutching at her heart.

Tsunade and Shizune were coming up the stairs discussing a patient's release when they saw her. Eyes widened in shock at her form and they rushed over to her and took her to an emergency examination room.

They had her lay down and breath until she calmed herself down. Then Tsunade brought out a sonogram machine and explained to Sakura that she needed to get a look at her child. Sakura nodded, her eyes remaining closed, she couldn't force herself to see, scared that if she saw something it would frighten her more, even if there was nothing wrong, and she was under strict orders to calm herself down.

It was a few minutes later that Tsunade spoke taking Sakura out of her breathing trance. "Sakura, I need to speak to you." She said in a tone Sakura didn't much like, it sent a feeling of dread flooding through her.

The blood seemed to leave her and she could feel herself starting to panic. "I won't tell you anything unless you lay your ass back down and calm the fuck down Sakura, how many times to I have to tell you?" The Hokage asked.

Sakura tried once more to regain her calm and once both women were sure the Pink haired Kunoichi was calm enough the elder of the two spoke. "While it's nothing life threatening, for now, it's something that does need to be dealt with in order to ensure the best health to both you and your child." Tsunade spoke.

Sakura nodded slowly. "What is it, do I have something, is the –"

"The child appears to be perfectly fine, and both you and the baby are in perfect health for the time being, and it will be up to you to keep it that way." She said.

Again, Sakura nodded. "What-"

"Will you stop interrupting me and let me talk woman?!" Tsunade snapped. "You have one of the rare cases of Placenta Praevia, do you know what that is and what it means?" the Blonde woman asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, in terms I would use to describe to civilians, it's basically when the wall of placenta that protects the fetus is closer to the vaginal exit, and it can produce a high risk pregnancy." She summarized.

"That is correct." The Blonde nodded. "It will take a few test to figure out what caused you to have this, but for the mean time I need you to promise me.. no you know something screw that, I'm ordering you to remain in a stress free environment and avoid any reckless behavior, no heavy lifting, and everything we tell pregnant patients to follow though you need to do so, no excuses." She said.

And so she had changed apartments, she was currently living alone, but close enough to the others that if she ever needed their assistance, or just simply missed them she could either walk over or yell really, really loudly from her balcony.

Everyone had been really understanding when she explained why she had to move out, some might have even over reacted a bit. Naruto helped her move most of her stuff to her new apartment, Ino and Tenten had forced her to go out with Hinata and Shikamaru while the two of them moved around the furniture and painted the house for her.

She had to admit they had been a little too pushy with her, but she understood why they were doing it, they were worried about her, and though it made her feel useless, like she had all those years when they were still training to get pass the Chunin exams, when she still had to rely on other people to do things for her.

But she could not deny that being able to spend a whole day doing nothing but going baby clothes shopping.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Sakura said with a faint yawn.

"It seems to me like you're tired too." Shikamaru added with a yawn himself.

"Well that too." Sakura admitted with a faint blush covering her slightly paler cheeks. "Well, I know this little ramen shop around the corner… Na-Naruto seems to really like going there." Hinata suggested.

Sakura made a face. "You know, I'm actually more in the mood to buying food and cooking for us all back at my place." She admitted.

"Oh grate more bags for me to carry." Shikamaru sighed, causing the pink haired woman to frown and narrow her eyes at him. "I didn't force you to take all of them. I told you to let me carry a few of the lighter ones, and you refused. Besides, clothing isn't even that heavy." She pointed out.

"Yeah well whatever, Ino would have chopped my head off if I didn't offer proper assistance." He said, in the distance, opposite from them Naruto grinned in achievement and raced over to the trio. "Hey guys, I've been looking for you." He grinned.

"Really, why so?" asked Sakura.

"Well, because you have no food a home and I wanted to make sure you got enough food, I wanted to see if you could give me a list so I could go and purchase them for you." He said, causing Sakura to smile.

"Naruto, you're so thoughtful, and as a matter of fact we were just on our way to the market to buy groceries." She admitted.

"Really? That's great, let's go!" he exclaimed and began to lead the way.

They walked in comfortable chatter on their way to the market place. Jet Naruto, who was the most distracted of the bunch, seemed to have been the first to notice a certain Raven haired man sitting with his back resting against a tree.

"Um.. Sakura I think we better head a different direction." He suggested. Sakura looked up to her friend with a confused look on her face. "Why so, what's the matter?" she asked.

"You know, this place was a whole lot quieter before you four rounded up the corner." A familiar icy tone droned.

"Well excuse us, but we didn't know we were going to run into a stuck up bastard on our way here, else we would have gone the other direction, anything to avoid looking at your sorry ass." She said.

"Hn." Was the only reply from the Uchiha. "Why all the bags, did you finally find yourself someone who could afford to keep you around?" he snapped at Sakura.

Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru all stiffened and Sakura remained calm, breathing evenly though her nose. "I did actually, though it surprises me to know that he didn't think you important enough to tell you of it." She smirked when his eyes snapped opened and glared at her. "Come on guys, we need to get there before all the fresh stuff goes." She said and walked in front of the group.

* * *

"Sakura don't you think that might have been a little mean?" Hinata asked once they reached the market place. She had actually been the first one of the group to speak after the incident with Sasuke.

Sakura shrugged as she munched on an apple. "We was being a dick, I only stood my ground and didn't let it affect me." She said. "Beside's I how was I supposed to know that that asswipe was going to be there. I mean doesn't he usually wallow in self hatred around this time of the day?" she asked.

Naruto laughed at that one. "Good one Sakura." He said. "But well, he's normally training out in the fields in the afternoon. Still not a clue as to what he was doing there." He said.

"Well whatever, I'm having a really good day and I won't let Mr. Emo ruin it for me." She said as she finished her apple.

"You know Sakura, that's the fourth apple you've had since we got here, keep it up and your baby bump will turn into an apple bump." Shikamaru said.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and flicked him the finger. "Suck un this Shikamaru." But it was true, the baby was developing quite well and while she wasn't yet showing, she was gaining just a little bit of weight, but then again with all the morning sickness she was experiencing she worried that she wasn't really gaining any, but only gained it in order to lose it.

* * *

And that was just the beginning of their awkward and undesired encounters. They began bumping into each other at Ramen Shops, pharmacies –whenever Sakura had to go restock on prenatal vitamins- Clothing stores, Rooftops –when she was on her way to some place he would be there, almost as if he were stalking here- Parks, in few were words there were very few places Sakura could go without seeing Sasuke.

Most of the times she didn't go alone, but the company tended to get on her nerves to she opted to go alone sometimes, but whenever she would go out to some place Sasuke would be there, or around the place, or on the way to the place. And it was just so unfair. The point of avoiding someone is so you won't have to deal with them, not to have them pop up everywhere you go.

But to bump into Sasuke in a candy store, now that was really strange, Sasuke didn't normally purchase sweets, mainly because he had once said he detested the goods, so why was he in a blasted candy shop purchasing chocolate?!

* * *

A pink haired kunoichi happily made her way inside a candy store. She made her way to the chocolate section, and smiled as he hands found the last container of white chocolates and a box of mint chocolate covered raisins.

"Yes and there on sale so I can get both." She grinned as she gathered both items and turned around, only to freeze in her spot.

Standing, not two rows ahead of her, inspecting containers of sweet candy, stood a tall man with raven locks, onyx eyes and a scowl on his face. She backed away slowly, not wanting to be spotted and ended up crashing into a Jelly-Bean Machine, nearly knocking it over.

"You alright Sakura?" someone spoke blocking her from the view of said Raven haired man.

Sakura breathed in relief. "Thank you Kiba, I was just a little startled, that's all." She assured. Kiba nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I saw him too and saw you practically turn as white as a ghost." He noted, the shaggy brown haired man smiled, looking down at her amusingly.

"Need any help?" he asked as he bent down and picked up the items she had dropped. Sakura smile uneasily, "Thank you." She said, "I… well… um…" she trailed.

"It's alright, I know about it." He said. "And I'm a grave." He said. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "You better be." She said.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked as he walked her over to the register and watched her pay for her purchases. "No I don't, but if you would excuse me, I really have to go." She said, her eyes darting to the man she was desperately trying to avoid.

Kiba unsubtly turned his head over his shoulder, seeing a stoic Sasuke looking at the candy containers and looked back, nodding slightly in understanding. "Yeah, don't worry about it, hope to see you soon, don't be a stranger alright."

She smiled. "Alright." She said before walking out, her jaded orbs glanced one last time to the man who was still glaring down at the sweets, flinching slightly as she saw his eyes glancing up at her, before turning around and quickly walking out.

* * *

It had been about a month since their last little encounter whilst on her way to the market place, and Sakura could not have been more thankful for the fact that it had mercifully been her last.

It probably had a lot to do with the fact that her only places she went to was the hospital for routinely checkups with Tsunade, who kept pestering her about not taking enough care of herself. Firstly, because she had lost weight again instead of gaining it.

"But it's not my fault!" the pinkette whined. "I eat, but I can't hold it in for more than a few minutes before I throw it up." She said. "I have to wait till my stomach settles to eat again."

"Well I don't care, get food in your system, I don't care if you puke it back out, right after you wrench out everything you just had, I want you to eat something, water some crackers anything, but you need to eat more, if by your next check up you haven't gained at least 3 pounds I'm having you admitted into the hospital for constant watch and care." She threatened. "Am I Clear?"

Sakura frowned, heat rushing to her face in frustration. "Crystal clear." She muttered.

"And now, I need to bring up your blood pressure, it's getting a little on the high side, have you not been listening to a single thing I have told you about remaining in a calm and stress free environment?" she crossed her arms.

"Not my fault the Uchiha bastard can put me in a foul mood by just breathing and being mentioned while I'm in the same room." She retorted. "Is Sasuke the Father?" Tsunade rose a brow.

"Would I be this upset if he weren't?" she asked. Tsunade laughed at that. "I assume he makes you nauseous whenever you're anywhere near him." She guessed, and Sakura nodded. "Typical, also I need you to lay off the salt, as of now." she said firmly once more.

"What? But it's the only thing that settles my stomach!" she whined again. "Sakura it's not good for the baby, It causes you to retain too many liquids, it fucks up your bladder, and if you don't I'll force a nutritionist to go raid your house and remove all foods with sodium in them and then force him to feed you… though a hose or an IV." She said.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the woman. "I'll do my best." She hissed.

"Much better." Tsunade smirked.

About an hour later Sakura left the hospital. She stopped at the corner, removing one of her flats and leaning against a wall. She felt drained, her back and feet ached, and she was starving, that and she was felling slightly light headed.

A hand traveled down to her slightly swollen stomach rubbing at it. "Little guy I thought you and I had an agreement." She said as she tried to breathe evenly. "You're not allowed to make mommy feel sick outside of the house, only inside it, remember?" She knew she must have looked quite silly talking to her stomach, but as a medical Ninja, Sakura knew that from the very beginning if a mother talked to her child it would build a connection, and though it would not obey her since the fetus had no personality yet, it would calm at the familiarity of the voice.

"Sakura…_" someone asked. "Sakura are you feeling alright?" a familiar worried voice questioned as it neared her.

"Frankly Iruka Sensei, I feel like crap." She said. "You look like you're about to pass out on the spot, you're as white as a ghost and you're sweating." He said as he wrapped and arm around her waist. His eyes widened. "Sakura are you…?" he trailed.

Sakura offered him a smile. "Surprise?" she asked. "Does Kakashi know about this?" he asked.

"Does Kakashi know about what Iruka?" said silver haired Shinobi asked casually as he walked past the pair, his little orange book not leaving his sight as he walked.

"That Sakura was pre-"he was cut out.

"About to pass out..." Sakura breathed. "Not here Sensei, I'll explain later." She promised Iruka. Kakashi upon hearing his ex-pupil's voice turned around and rushed to her side and picked her up bridal style just after she had finished peaking and she passed out.

"Iruka, if you would join us, I would appreciate the assistance in delivering Sakura to her apartment and made sure she was alright." he said.

With a curt nod the two sensei's were off in a blur, appearing moments later in Sakura's apartment and setting her down on her bed. "We should fetch her some water, for when she wakes." Iruka suggested, and Kakashi nodded.

"If you would be kind enough as to fetch a pitcher and a glass from the kitchen I will properly explain to you her unique predicament." He said.

When Iruka returned to the bedroom Kakashi explained to him Sakura's story, leaving out a few minor details he felt were only for Sakura to divulge, like the father, and how she came to be in said condition, all he really told him was basically that she had gotten discovered she had gotten pregnant after a mission and she wanted to keep the identity of the father a secret for their own protection.

* * *

She came to a few hours later, her eyes fluttering open. She tried to sit up but gentle hands held her down. "Hey, take it easy." Iruka spoke. "Here, take this." He said offering her a cup of water. One which Sakura took and gulped down gratefully and then handed him back the glass. "Go ahead say it, you know you want to." She said.

Iruka frowned, and while Kakashi was in the kitchen preparing something for the three of them to eat. "How could you have been so reckless Sakura, getting yourself with child in a mission, did none f us teach you anything?" he asked.

Sakura blinked, she had not been expecting that, where had he _- Oh, Kakashi must have told him what she was going to tell Sasuke if he ever found out about me_ she thought. "It wasn't something I was planning to do, it came unexpectedly." she said. "I had already completed the mission when I saw him, he was... just there, I could smell the Alcohol on him as I walked past him, I spotted a chance to take him down and took it, but.. I wasn't able to... quite honestly I feel grateful to be alive after that..." she shivered and unconsciously rubbed at a small scar behind her left ear.

Iruka rose a brow, noticing the gesture and grasped her hand in his and tilted her head to the side and inspected the old wound. "IU?" he said. "What does that mean?" he asked. From the kitchen the faint sound of something clattering to the floor could be heard.

Sakura bit her lip. "Sakura, what does it mean. What does IU stand for is it an organization, some sort of-"

"Their Initials." she spoke softly. "Whose initials are they?" Iruka asked, and when she remained silent he grasped her by the shoulders and forced her to look back at him. "Sakura, tell me, who branded you with their steel?" he demanded.

Kakashi stepped into view then. "Iruka, I think we should give the girl some room, go set the table, I'll try and see if I can get her to talk to me about all of this." he suggested.

Iruka was a little reluctant to leave, but one look at Sakura's pleading face, and Kakashi's demanding eye, he nodded and rose from his seat and left for the kitchen.

Kakashi stepped in and closed the door behind him. "When you told me you were going to lie to Sasuke to make him believe the child would be his brother's I didn't expect you to go the full length of creating a back ground story that could be believable and scar yourself for back up." he said accusingly, the disappointment clear in his tone.

Sakura remained silent and looked out her window. "Unless, it's not a complete lie." he guessed.

Sakura's tear stained eyes looked back at him. "He very nearly killed me, I... I thought that if I got him drunk enough and with a little bit of sex to wear him out I would be able to at least wound him enough to get the upper hand in a -" she gasped when Kakashi wrapped her up in her arms and pulled hr close to him, causing the tears she was holding back to spill over and spoil his vest.

"What did he do to you?" he asked. Sakura cried. "he took me as his said if i ever crossed paths with him again he would do the same, he ... he carved his initials into my skin, said it would make the seal on my skin all the more definite." she sobbed.

"What type of seal, have you been able to get it off, and why hasn't anyone been able to see it." he asked.

"It's a seal only visible to those who have mastered the Mangeku-Sharingan can view it." she rasped out. "So even if you and Sasuke used your Sharingan on me, if the Hyuga clan used their Byakugan with them, they wouldn't be able to see it, and only he can remove it from me, and if he won't do it, then all i can do is hope someone kills the bastard to set me free." she said. "Before I figure out what the seal can do to me." she wept.

Her sensei held her as she wept, until Iruka knocked at the door telling them the table had been set and the food had been served. They ate in silence, Sakura ate very slowly as she tried to keep the food in her system.

Afterwards they said their good-byes and left each to their own homes for rest.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since her two sensei's had come over and had supper with her. While the two elder men were worried about the young pink haired woman, they were certain that she could take care of herself so long as she remained inside the Village walls and in the company of others.

Sakura hadn't agreed to that, but they didn't seem to care, because now every time Sakura stepped out of her house to do anything a ninja or two would show up, claiming they were headed in the same direction as her.

Today she had had enough. she pulled her purse to her and pulled out a kunai and roughly slammed Naruto up against the wooden fence, pressing the knife right under his chin. "S-Sakura..." his voice trembled.

"Listen here Naruto, I will be in the Fields, reading a book and enjoy myself today, because for the first time in the last 3 months I was able to keep my breakfast down, if you follow me it better be from a very good distance. I do not want to -"

"But I was just going to ask you if you had seen my house keys..." he admitted.

Sakura frowned, her face reddening in embarrassment. "Oh Naruto I'm so sorry." she said. "I thought you were going to... never mind." she said. "But no, I haven't see your keys, did you check to see if you left them in you Jacket? You know the one you let Hinata borrow because she was cold?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes thinned in embarrassment. "You know... come to think about it I was wondering where my jacket was too..." he laughed."I'll be leaving you now." he said and looked at the kunai. "Um, Sakura, would you mind?" he asked.

Sakura reddened even more and stepped away from him, putting the kunai back in her purse. "Of course, I'm sorry Naruto." he said. He grinned at her. "Don't worry about it, I think I know what that was for." he winked at her before he left.

Sakura collected herself again, feeling slightly ashamed for attacking her friend like that, and made her way over to the Fields.

Smiling to herself she set down a blanket on the grass and pulled out a book and a bottle of water before laying down on her back and read. It was a maternity book, and had a fake cover, in case he showed up and caught sight of it, and in case he pulled it from her hands she had been practicing a simple genjutsu to make the book appear to be of some other genre.

she had been reading peacefully, and was somewhere near entering a peaceful sleep when the second most annoying voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Hey Ugly,"

"Ugh, go away Sai, I'm not in the mood for your bull right now." Sakura said

His dark black eyes inspected my figure in a way that would be considered rude, if not perverse. "I see you're finally putting on some weight, might want to be careful, it's easier for women to gain weight than to lose it." he reminded.

A vein popped out of her head. "You know, I've been told that men now a days have a thing for women with meat on their bones, but then again you wouldn't know since everyone knows you're gay, and you're only jealous of me because Naruto gives more attention to me than to you." she remarked with a smirk on her face as she returned to the book she had been reading.

Sai's eyes narrowed, her words having hit their intended mark. He stepped towards her, the intent clear on his face as he reached for her.

A Kunai flashed in front of him and stuck the the ground, Sai looked down at his hand which had been cut by the knife's blade. "Steer clear of her Sai, I mean it." Naruto said looking at the pale man dead in the eye.

Sakura's head swiftly turned towards the voice she knew all too well "Naruto..." she said, had he followed her hear.

"Hn, later ugly," he told Sakura as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Naruto." he nodded his head to the blonde before walking away from them.

"Hey, I was looking for Hinata and she told me that thse left the jacket at your old apartment, and no one is home right now, and I wanted to ask you if you still had the keys to the place?" he asked as he sratched te back of his head, a stupid looking goofy grin on his face.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, i have the key, but I have no intention of returning home right now to get they set of keys, today is my day, and I want o stay out here and read a good book and eat as much as my stomach can hold." she informed and picked up her book again.

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms at his chest, pouting like a child. "Fine." he huffed and flopped down beside her. They spent a few minutes of reading in silence. Naruto's head, which was rested on Sakura's shoulder as she read snapped up.

"Sakura i'm bored entertain me." he said.

"I'm busy Naruto, entertain yourself."

"Can we talk about the babe?" he asked. For a moment Sakura thought Naruto meant to talk about some good looking girl that had walked passed and had caught his attention when his hand hovered over her slightly swelling stomach.

"Oh." she said. "Yeah." she smiled. "What do you want to now?" she asked.

Naruto grinned again. "Can I touch it please?" he asked and Sakura smiled and nodded, the knuckle headed ninja wasted no time in pressing his hands to her stomach. "Wow, it sure is active in there." he said. "Does it move around a lot? Does it wear you out?"

Sakura frowned. "Call it an it one more time and I will hit you upside the head." she warned.

"Sorry, but since I don't know what it is well..." he said. "...So how is she?" he asked.

Sakura rose a brow. "What makes you think it's a girl?" she asked. Naruto shrugged and retrieved his hand. "I don't know, I think it would seem right, I guess." he said.

Sakura smiled. "Actually I've been having a few dreams of me with a little girl, so there's the possibility that it might be." she said. "And she's fine, " deciding to roll with a Girl for the time being, till she knew what it was. "A little restless, especially at night but she's fine, and really really healthy." she smiled.

"Thank god for that." he said. "What about you how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, still light headed, but I finally put on some weight and according to Tsunade, if I keep it and keep putting on a few more pounds I should be better by the time she has to admit me into the hospital." she said.

"What? Why are you getting admitted?" he asked. "Because I'm running a high risk pregnancy, it's required if I want to have a safe delivery." she said

Naruto frowned. "Naruto, I'll be fine, I promise, I'm sure Tsunade will let you visit me everyday and let you know everything." she promised.

"What about Sasuke?" he asked.

The Pink haired Kunoichi frowned. "He can't know about it Naruto, you know it." she sighed. "But I just don't know how I'll be able to hide it from him much longer." She said softly.

Naruto frowned at her and took her head but nodded slightly. "I know, Sakura, but when you do tell him or if he ever finds out about her, I'll be there for you, we all will, you know that right?"

She nodded and looked up at him. "I know Naruto but..." he voice trailed.

Her sight narrowed in on an approaching figure and her eyes widened at the realization that it was Sasuke.

And he seemed to be looking right at her. "Shit." She murmured.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear.._


	4. Losing what was found, a world so hollow

**Alright I'm very sorry you guys for not updating sooner, but I got busy and I didn't have internet at home for a while and so I haven't really been able to update anything, check emails or even RP or anything for a while now.**

**But the issue has been resolved now and I bring to you the next chapter of My Baby's Daddy.**

**Now, I would like to remind you all that while Sakura is acting like a little girl and not mature enough for her current state, take into consideration that when I wrote this down I was 16, and portrayed Sakura to be the same age. And also, her attitude is one hundred percent the genuine reactions I had during my first pregnancy all these years ago, and though while I had a minor case of Anemia which I over came shortly after I got it, the term Placenta Preavia, is something a dear friend of mine experienced in her most recent pregnancy.**

**And I also haven't been able to edit this chapter because of her, I've been worried about her for the last two months she's been hospitalized because Placenta Preavia is a sure high risk pregnancy and she needed to have surgery, and now her baby was born and I've been trying to see her but I get lost because I have no sense of direction**

**Also I have to be a little honest with you guys, while when I originally wrote this I was a hard core SasuSaku lover, I grew out of that stage and started to Ship SakuGaraa and ItaSaku and I've been killing off Sasuke for being a disgrace for Emos everywhere (xD), so if while I rewrite this it has hints of Itasaku I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I own a map which I have not opened since…. 2008, but not the rights to Naruto. I'm sure I will come by a proper sense of direction before I ever come close to getting a share fo the rights of Naruto.**

* * *

Her heart raced; each second that passed he got closer and closer to her. "Sakura, Sakura are you alright?" a worried blonde ninja asked.

"N-Naruto, Sasuke's here, what am I going to do he'll, he'll see me!" she said in a rush of panic.

Naruto's eyes widened and then seriousness covered his featured. "Sakura, I need you to calm down, remember what you told me Tsunade told you, she'll have your head and mine if you have a panic attack right here and now." he reminded.

Sakura nodded and tried to breath, but she wasn't calming down. "Naruto, it's no use, we have to leave, please, I don't want him to know, and if we stay here, he'' be bound to notice!" Her eyes stared pleadingly into his.

"Sakura calm down, I can't take you anywhere while you're like this, look you're wearing a long dress and it has horizontal stripes in it, didn't Ino say those make girls look skinnier? And the wind isn't really blowing in our direction, so if we remain seated, in opposite direction from the wind, and don't draw attention to us, maybe he won't notice." he suggested, looking back at the approaching figure of Sasuke that was still quite a few ways away.

Sakura nodded slowly, it was true and it made sense. When had Naruto become so smart? she thought to herself.

"Why don't you meditate with me, to get our catras together and calm down and what not?" he suggested.

_'Catras_?' I guess the smarts only come to him in dire moments of need. Sakura thought.

Nodding she crossed her legs in front of her and put her hands together and concentrated on leveling her Chakras.

Finally he reached them. "Oh look, the star crossed lovers are having a nice little romantic picnic." he droned.

Sakura tried to ignore him and kept her concentration. "We're training Sasuke, leave us alone." Naruto said looking at him.

"Hn. Likely story is that why you brought books and snacks?" he asked.

"Are we not allowed to take breaks from training and eat?"  
Sakura asked with closed eyes.

Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes. "If you're training then how come neither of you have weapons on you?" he asked. "And why are you dressed like a civilian Sakura, not even wearing your headband I see." he noted

"Naruto, I think this place isn't good enough for training anymore, we should leave." she said with a sigh, finally opening her eyes to look at the blonde, but continued to ignore the Raven haired man standing beside them.

Naruto looked at the two warily as he stood; Sakura gathered her things and slung her bag over her shoulder. Naruto held out his hand for her to take and help her up and she took it, allowing him to hoist her up.

She led them away from the Uchiha, leaving him standing alone in the middle of a field with a deadly look in his face.

* * *

"Naruto, why don't you head home, or go to the girl's apartment and wait for me, I'll be there in a while." she suggested.

"Are you sure Sakura, what if he comes back and looks for trouble?" the Blonde asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." she assured.

Naruto was a bit reluctant to leave, but Sakura eventually persuaded him into leaving, telling him that all she wanted to do was some very brief and safe exercises before she headed home for a nap and shower before joining the girls and him for dinner.

Once Naruto was out of sight and hearing range Sakura turned around and threaded deep into the trees till she found a small training field, the old Team Seven Training Field.

She smiled, not having been here in so long. She slipped off her shoes and moaned when her feet came in contact with the cool grass, curling her toes around it as it sent a shiver up her spine with the sensation. The cool grass soothing her swollen and aching feet

She walked over to a small Tree Trunk, which was cut in half and had a sort of cushion wrapped around it. She stood in front of it and set her bag down before stretching briefly.

Inside of her, her child moved and she smiled. "I know, I know, I shouldn't be doing this, but..." she sighed again. "Just this once alright." she spoke to her child and began punching the trunk, without the use of chakra so she should break it and leave notice that she had been there.

She lost herself in the moment, and didn't notice she was being watched, she didn't even sense the chakra since it appeared to be cloaked.

Finally after about an hour she stopped and tried to regain her breath a hand over her swelling stomach as she slouched. "Well I'm beat." she announced and grabbed her bag before straightening up and turning around.

She was then slammed forcefully up against the trunk, her arms being gripped tightly by a furious looking raven aired Uchiha

"Sasuke what the Hell is your problem, let go of Me." she snapped as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Shut up." he spat. "Do you think you're too good for me now little Sakura?" he asked.

"What the hell are you talking about, let me go!" she yelled.

"What, did you get bored with me now that I gave you the little fuck that you've been wanting so badly since we were 13?" he asked. "Are you after Naruto now?" he asked.

A Shuriken flew between them, and silence took over for a moment after Sasuke took step back and away from her as he looked at the shuriken and then turned in the direction of which it had come from.

Sakura took advantage of that and slapped him straight in the face, ignoring the sharp pain she was feeling at the nape of her neck, very close to her ear.

"If you ever come near me again, I'll kill you." she said. "I'm not scared of you, never have been, never will be." she told him before getting her bag once more and turning to leave again.

Sasuke's fingers reached out towards the kunai that lay stabbed to the ground and grabbed the handle before sharply pulling the kunai out.

"Is that why you're running away from me?" he drawled as he spun the shuriken in his hands. "Is that why you have others hidden in the bushes to protect you?" he questioned.

Sakura paled and her breath hitched. "I'm not running away from you, you're not good enough for me to run away from you, and I have no one hidden in the tree for me, I can take care of myself." she snapped and then held back a gasp as another sharp pain hit her, this time right above her scar.

The color seemed to drain from her face as the sudden realization of who it could have been to throw the shuriken hit her, like a ton of bricks. Her stomach turned and she felt sick to her stomach with fear. Her pulse quickened.

His eyes met hers which seemed oddly strange and he raised a brow, suddenly looking slightly perturbed by her sudden change. Her skin seemed a lot paler than it had been a few seconds ago, and she seemed to be in some sort of pain.

"You should go to the hospital if you're sick." he said flatly, almost sounding mad, as he made a step towards her. Sakura's eyes widened and she took a step backwards, away from him, the movement causing her to feel light headed.

"Stop being stubborn Haruno, big a prick as i am, I can see when someone is sick." he snapped as he made another grab for her.

The her head swirled, it was all too much, Sasuke being here, attacking her for something she said, someone protecting her from the bushes, the sharp pain in her head, originating from the scar, her mind swirled as she tried to ignore that he might have been there.

She suddenly felt light headed, weak, exhausted and dizzy. And she swayed in her spot. "Sakura?" Sasuke spoke, authentically sounding worried, for her.

She couldn't stop herself from losing her balance, but before she fell to the floor two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her. "Sakura, are you alright what happened?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"Ka-Kakashi Sensei." she breathed.

"She's not safe out in the open anymore, we need to get her back to the apartment." Iruka said, as he was the second person with Kakashi.

"Would someone mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" he asked.

Iruka was about to explain, but before he was able to Kakashi was the one to speak up. "It's confidential business, if you wish to be informed ask The Lady Hokage and see if she believes you can handle it." he spoke, his expression unreadable under his mask before he, Sakura and Iruka teleported themselves to Sakura's apartment.

* * *

Sasuke scowled as he slammed the door of the Hokage tower, earning weird stares from the villagers and ninja's scurrying around the streets. He gave them all a death glare, before harshly shoving his hands in his pockets and angrily stomping in the direction of the main road.

After Kakashi and Iruka had taken Sakura, he had made his way to the Hokage tower and had demanded to know what was going on with Sakura.

He wasn't blind, he knew something was going on with her, why else would she be getting Ninja Escorts nearly every place she goes to? Why would she walk the streets and always look over her shoulder as if waiting for someone to come for her?

She had also been having a lot of trips to the Pharmacy and to the Hospital. He knew this because these places and the roofs he occasionally trained over were somewhere between the two establishments.

And while he would normally not give a damn about it, it did spike his curiosity to see one of his old team mates taking so many trips to the Medics. Was she not a medical Nin? Sasuke had heard that they were capable of healing themselves, and Konoha had some of the best Medics in the Land of Fire, the Hokage herself was a highly talented and well known Medical Nin, so why the secrecy? What were they, what was Sakura, trying to hide?

"its classified information Sasuke Uchiha, and last time I checked you were not within the allowed Ninjas I allowed to be in the know." Tsunade said dismissively as she looked over some papers and munched casually on sour treats.

"Then why does it seem like every ninja in Konoha is in the know but me, if it was that classified then it would be limited, but perhaps it's just limited to everyone in Khorana, in which case I should be-"

"Enough," Tsunade cut him off. "It is nothing of your concern, now if you want t get back on my good books again, and maybe just maybe that might make me tell you what's wrong with Sakura, you will follow the instructions in this scroll." she said tossing him a scroll.

Sasuke caught it easily and opened it and glared at the blonde woman before him. "You expect me to do your shopping for you?" he growled.

"Yes," she said matter of factly, still not directly addressing him as she reviewed more paperwork.

"You want to know what's wrong with Sakura, do what I ask, and I might just change my mind about who's in the know." she said. "Ask Shizune for the Cash on your way out, and make sure not to fuck up anything on the list, if you can't find something make note of it and tell me once you're done." she said.

Sasuke remained where he was, just glaring at the woman. "What are you waiting for, I haven't got all day. Some of the medicines there are for Sakura, it's up to you to figure out which, so get a move on."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he gave a curt nod and exited out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Making his way to Shizune's desk and then out the door, his eyes raking over the list of medicines in his hands. His head tried to figure out exactly which of the medications were for the Pink haired Kunoichi, his mind coming up with some terrifying conclusions.

* * *

"Bye... See ya... Sensei leave already!" Sakura snapped as she slammed the door in her two senseis' faces. "Gods, I know they're only trying to help and want what's best for me, but they need to give me room to breathe... its frustrating." she fuzzed as she made her way to the kitchen to make some tea for herself. She went for the ice type, for it was too warm outside for her to drink it warm.

Once the tea was made and served Sakura walked over to her bedroom to pull out her vitamins. She frowned. "Crap, I'm all out of potassium and Iron..." she muttered and pulled out another vitamin container. "And fluoric acid." she let out a frustrated breath.

"Fuck." she cursed. "Well at least this means I get to get out of the house for a while longer, before I have to head back into the prison I call an apartment." she muttered as she pulled her shoes back on. "I'm taking my tea with me, I and leaving it here." she told herself just before she walked out the door. She poured it into a disposable cup and attached a lid and a straw to it after adding some ice to keep it cold.

"Now I'm good to go." she said as she grabbed her money bag and keys and shoved them into the small pocket that her dress had and once again set out of her apartment.

She looked around, glad for the escort free evening, as she walked around the village's stone streets. She sipped her tea contently as she waved and smiled at passing villagers. The information that Iruka and Kakashi had given her shortly after she had woken was making dizzy circles inside her head.

_"He's been spotted in the village…. Appears to be looking for something….. Slight chance he might know, and think it really is his…._

The last bit had left her with no other option but to explain o Iruka Sensei who the father of her child really was. Iruka wasn't happy he had been lied to, and most certainly didn't approve of her keeping such a secret from Sasuke, but in the end he agreed that it was her call and not his and so he let the subject drop.

She sighed. Things were getting a little out of hand at the moment and she didn't like this particular turn of events. Fear from two different things, of two different men, who were alike in more ways than they would like to admit, tugged at her heart.

She opened the door to the pharmacy and entered, still lost deep in thought. _Perhaps it would be good if I just came out and told Sasuke the truth, the whole truth, maybe then I can get one fear out of the way, who knows, the Uchiha bastard might even surprise me with his reaction._ She thought.

"Can't you watch where you're going you huge klutz?" A familiar voice asked.

_Fuck that thought, the asshole will never change. _"Fuck off Sasuke." She snapped and turned to grab her medications. Unfortunately she was able to because Sasuke grabbed hold of her forearm and held her in her spot. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry." He said, catching the pinkette by surprise. She blinked, trying to believe what she had just heard. "I beg your pardon?" she asked as she turned her eyes to look at him.

Emerald met Onyx for what seemed an eternity and suddenly Sasuke realized Sakura's arm as he continued to look at her face. "I said I'm sorry." He said again, in a tone that didn't hint of bitterness for being forced to repeat himself.

Sakura frowned. "For what, being a dick?" she asked. "Sorry." She apologized, remembering that he was being civil and she would not be the first one to turn this into a fight, after all the stress of the day, and she could only hope to prolong it.

"For my… for earlier this afternoon." He said simply. Sakura furrowed her brow, trying to figure out if he was serious or not, and finally after a moment she nodded. "It's alright, I was being a bitch, I provoked you, I'm sorry as well." She said.

Sasuke appeared to have let out a breath he had been holding before nodding. "Hn."

_Oh grate we're back to speaking in primitive Uchiha language, single syllable grunting noise response._ She thought with an internal roll of her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she moved to the isle where her vitamins were at.

"Tsunade." Was his only reply and he rose a piece of paper. Sakura nodded. "Have you gotten everything on her list?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I've been here for a whole hour and I haven't even made a dent in this damn list." He said. "I've been running in circles around the pharmacy." He growled.

Sakura chuckled. "Here, hand it over, I'll help you out." She said and did not wait for a reply and instead took the list herself and looked over the things. "Hey these are for me, thank goodness she remembered." She said as she tossed her own vitamins over to his cart along with a few other things on the list. "Which were?" Sasuke asked.

"None-ya." She said quickly as she pulled the cart behind her and tossed more things into it and in a matter of minutes Sakura wheeled it to the counter for him to pay for the medicines. "Did Tsunade give you the money or did she tell you to pay for them yourself?" she asked.

Sasuke pulled out a money bag, which Sakura recognized as Shizune's and watched as he paid for the items. Sakura was able to sneak her own vitamins into a bag of its own and carried only that bag.

Sasuke had tried to force her to take more bags but she refused. "I have a bad back at the moment and I'm not supposed to do any heavy lifting." She informed as she once again walked in front of him, she had been avoiding this whole time him seeing her from her sides, and only allowed him to look at her from her back or when she was completely facing him.

She didn't know why it was that he didn't start bitching and saying it was probably just an excuse, but she was glad he shut up and accepted her excuse, even if it was only partially true. They walked for a moment longer before Sakura yawned, feeling tired.

"You should head to your apartment, it's annoying to have you walking with me all the way to the hospital when you're clearly only carrying one bag which contains the medicine you require.." he said matter of factly in a very frustrated tone.

Sakura frowned. "You're an asshole, I was just trying to walk with you and have a word with Tsunade about some things, but if you want I'll be leaving you, and you can face her wrath alone for taking so fucking long in the pharmacy and as to why of the things in her list are missing." She snapped before she walked off.

And Sasuke was left alone, had he had any idea that the warnings the Pinkette had given him about Tsunade were true he would have asked her to keep walking with him, but unfortunately he didn't so he was forced to listen to Tsunade bitch about shit for nearly two hours.


End file.
